Al Contacts
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: It didn't take a genius to figure out that in the heat of the moment, Kendall wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and pulled a Carlos by accidentally sending the text, not only to Logan, but to 'Al Contacts.'


**Al Contacts**

Logan sat in the break room watching his leftover spaghetti rotate in the microwave. He was tried and hungry after only half a day of filming but he didn't feel like leaving the set to go out, so his excitement upon seeing the leftovers sitting in his fridge could not be described by words.

His mouth was already watering from the smell of it coming from it. When the microwaved beeped he hurriedly removed the food and grabbed a fork. He slid into the nearest chair, ready to dig in when his phone vibrated. "Aw," He groaned.

He looked at his phone, seeing the disturbance was a text from Kendall. He looked up and saw Kendall sitting a few feet away, with a look a faux innocence. Logan then looked back at his food. Finally, with a sigh, he dropped his fork and opened the text.

_Hey, what are you up to?_ It said. Logan glared at the blonde boy and typed back a quick _"Eating. Go away."_ as his reply before moving back to his plate of spaghetti, which now seemed to be calling to him. But again before he could take a bite, his phone went off.

_lol, sorry for interrupting you._

Logan chuckled seeing Kendall smiling cutely at him. He glanced at his still steaming dinner. _"It's fine. You probably just saved me from burning away all of my taste buds."_

He heard Kendall chuckle. _Well, we couldn't have that. I know how much you love to taste me ;)_

Logan rolled his eyes. He wouldn't expect anything less from the blonde. Before he could think of a reply he received another text. _Thinking about the way you moan around my cock, wish we could get out of here._

With a chuckle he replied, _"Mm, I wanna make you feel so good, baby."_

Logan looked up just as Kendall received his reply. He watched as the blonde wrenched his bottom lips between his teeth and shift on comfortably in his chair as he text his reply.

_Fuck, I want you so bad._

Logan unconsciously licked his lips as his own jeans became increasingly tighter. _"What do you want me to do?"_

Logan looked up and saw Kendall looking at him. Their eyes remained locked as Kendall replied.

_I want you on your knees._

Logan sucked in a harsh breath at the image of kneeling in front of his love, driving him absolutely crazy. A euphoric shiver went down his spine. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from coming right then. _"You wanna fuck me?"_

_I wanna fuck that mouth of yours._

Logan gripped his phone tightly. _"God, Kendall, I need you right now."_

_Wanna try to get out of here?_

Logan looked up meeting the lustful stare of his boyfriend before nodding in agreement. They both stood quickly intent on finding a place to rid themselves of their sexual frustration.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." James approached.

"Can it wait, James?" Kendall tried to dismiss the taller boy.

"Logan, we need you on set." One of the crew members motioned for him to make his way there.

Logan looked towards Kendall in a silent apology. He could tell just by looking into those green eyes that Kendall really wanted this, he wanted it, too, but the show had to come first and they would both have to wait. He slowly stood and made his way to where the stage manager stood, feeling Kendall's eyes baring into him the entire time.

"Kendall," James called to said blonde again, holding out his phone with a confused expression on his face. "I got this weird text from you, uh...you want me on my knees?"

Logan's eyes went wide; as did Kendall's.

"That text wasn't..."

"Hey, Kendall, I think you sent this to the wrong person." Carlos piped in with a chuckle, also holding his phone.

Logan watched Kendall's face go bright red and held back laughs as he tried to listen to what the stage manager was saying to him instead of the way Kendall was trying to stammer his way out of this situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out that in the heat of the moment, Kendall wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and pulled a Carlos by accidentally sending the text, not only to Logan, but to 'Al Contacts.'

Logan continued to smile at his own joke, but was inwardly grateful that no one knew who the text was really supposed to go to.

For the rest of the day, Kendall received quite a few looks - some like Challen, who looked petrified, and Erin who looked utterly confused. Though, Kendall would've preferred just a look to someone trying to talk to him about it.

"Kendall, I don't know how to feel about this..." Tanya had murmured when she saw it.

"Kendall...this scares me." Stephen said.

"Uh, dude...I...I don't..." Dustin couldn't even look Kendall in the eye.

Logan, at one point, almost had to be physically restrained when Katelyn started making these 'come to bed' eyes at Kendall.

By the fourteenth time he had to explain who the text was not meant for and the situation in which it was mistakenly sent to that person, Kendall was just thankful that he kept forgetting to save Ciara's number in his contacts.

But the highlight of the day was probably at the end of the day, when Kendall and Logan were walking back to their cars and Scott came by and whispered, "Kendall, you know I'm married."

Logan immediately burst into laughter, holding his sides as he laughed loudly and unashamed. Kendall stopped and stared horrified at the man as he climbed into his car the drove away. "Today has been..." Kendall shook his head as his horror slowly faded.

Logan grinned as his laughs died down to small giggles. "Today was fun." He shrugged continuing to walk towards his car.

Kendall looked toward the still chuckling boy and stared.

"What?"

"That text was meant for you only and...it still applies." They both stopped, standing in front of their two parked cars. Kendall raised a brow at the brunette.

"Hm," He smirked. "Nah." He chuckled again.

Kendall's jaw fell in disbelief. "Logan!"

"G'night." Logan moved towards his car.

"Come on, please?" Kendall begged, following him.

"I don't want to; I'm not feeling up to it anymore...and stop following me."

Kendall paused. He contemplated making a comment on feeling "up to it" but decided against it. He began following Logan again.

Logan turned around upon hearing the foot steps behind him. "Ugh, Kendall!"

Kendall fake sniffled. "Fine." He turned away from his boyfriend sadly.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna fall for that..." He deadpanned.

Kendall turned back around only to pull a pout and continue to sniffle.

"Don't look at me like that..." Logan groaned.

Kendall walked closer still pouting. "I just love you so much Logie..."

"No, you're just horny..." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Kendall pulled him close. "But I thought you liked me horny..."

Logan took a moment to look around at their surroundings and was relieved to see that they were the only people still in the parking lot. He looked back at hopeful green eyes with a smirk "Well..."

"Well?" The blonde urged on, grabbing Logan's hips.

"...Still no." He pushed Kendall away and started toward his car again.

"Aw!" He heard Kendall groan. There was no doubt that he was sporting an actual pout now.

"Night!" He waved behind him.

"Logan!" He was almost whining now.

Logan turned, looking slightly annoyed with the blonde. "What?"

Kendall smiled sweetly at him walking to meet his between their cars. "Could I, at least, have a goodnight kiss?"

Logan's brow quirked skeptically. He was giving up? Kendall never gave up. He was up to something. The slightly taller man kept his innocent smile in place as Logan contemplated this. "I guess so..." He said slowly. Kendall grinned as Logan slowly leaned in and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

When he pulled back, Kendall was wearing a smirk. "Mm-mm..." He shook his head. "Not good enough." He gripped Logan's hips pulling him back into a deep and passionate kiss.

He couldn't help it - Logan melted into the kiss, returning it almost instantly. Kendall's lips were always so soft and felt amazing against his own. Sometimes Logan swears he could kiss them forever. He felt Kendall smirking against his lips as he deepened it. Logan's mind was instantly defogged. Kendall knew what he was doing - that cocky bastard. "Mmph, Kendall..." Logan moved his hands to Kendall's chest and began pushing.

"Stop...fighting." His grip on the shorter man's hips grew tighter.

Logan was now getting beyond frustrated with the blonde and hastily bit down on his lip harshly.

Kendall quickly released him. "Ow..." He rubbed his lip and then check his fingers for blood. Logan huffed and glared at him. "That wasn't nice."

The brunette's brow shot up at the sight of the smirk on Kendall's face. His gaze then dropped to the prominent bulge in his jeans. He liked it? "You kinky bastard." Logan smirked also. He couldn't help but a be a little turned on by his boyfriend's new found kink.

"You love it." Kendall whispered.

"God only knows why, but I do."

Kendall smiled slyly. "So...can I have you on your knees now?" His smile turned hopeful as Logan thought it over.

He bit his lip, looking up at Kendall from under his lashes. "How bad do you want it?"

"Too bad."

"I don't think that's enough." He teased.

"I've wanted it all day...all last night...hell, all week. I want it so bad that I'm literally in pain right now."

Logan ran the tips of his fingers down Kendall's chest, stopping just as they reached his belt. "Well, I wouldn't want you to be in pain..."

Kendall smiled. "Take it away, Logie...?"

With a peck to his lips, Logan slowly fell to his knees, unbuckling Kendall's belt.

Kendall smirked down at the brunette when he felt his belt com completely undone. Logan flashed a matching smirk up at his boyfriend as he began work on the fly of his jeans.

"You wouldn't happen to want this just as bad as me, would you?" Kendall asked, jetting his hips out, signaling the man on the ground to hurry.

Logan hummed, leaning forward to nuzzle the now exposed boxer briefs that still covered his lover's aching erection. Kendall breathed out, rolling his hips forward.

"I think I may want it more." Logan murmured, mouthing at the ever growing bulge pressing against the blond boy's underwear. "You were right earlier; I do love the taste of you." He whispered huskily , lapping at the stain of precum above the head of his cock.

"So why deny yourself?" Kendall almost growled, bucking his hips forward.

Logan smirked up at the blonde. "Because I love to watch you squirm." He began to teasingly suck on the head of the tall boy's cock through the fabric of his boxers.

Kendall groaned in frustration. "Logan, please, hurry uuuuuuuuu-" His complaint was drawn out into a long moan as Logan swiftly yanked down the restricting material and engulfed the bulbous head of his boyfriend's length. Kendall's hand instinctively flew up to the brunette's hair as his tongue rolled around expertly at the head and tongued at the slit.

"You like that?" Logan panted, replacing his mouth with his hand.

"Fuck yes." Kendall groaned, letting his body fall back and lean against the door for more support.

Logan grinned, taking his hand away, moaned around the length as he took more of it in. He was sure to run his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside, knowing it was one of the many things that drove Kendall insane. He smiled at the sound of the loud profanities spilling from the blonde's lips, and the feel of Kendall's hand tightening in his hair. He let out another moan when Kendall's hips began to buck forward, forcing the rest of his cocking into Logan's mouth. Logan easily adjusted, relaxing his jaw, allowing the tip of Kendall cock to hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

"Shit!" Kendall hissed at the feel of Logan's teeth grazing against the sensitive flesh. He wrenched his eyes open, gazing down at the brunette head bobbing between his legs, letting out sensual moans every time Kendall thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. "Fuck, Logan, I'm gonna cum." Kendall grunted.

Logan opened his eyes and lifted them to lock onto Kendall's green, sharing a look of silent understanding. Kendall let out a long moan, sounding something close to Logan's name as he released. Logan moaned at the taste, swallowing every drop.

Kendall's hand fell from Logan's head, now completely leaning all of his weight against the car as he tried to regain his breath. Logan chuckled at the sight of the goofy smile he was now sporting. "Happy?" He asked teasingly, pulling Kendall underwear and pants back in place.

"Oh, yeah." Kendall replied with a chuckle, tilting his head to watch the brunette rebuckle his belt. "Do you need me to..."

"No," Logan stood, pecking Kendall's lips. "Later though." He chuckled at the grin that spread over Kendall's face. Leaning in again, he gave another slow, loving kiss. Kendall's lips moving in perfect sync with his own. "I love you." Logan whispered when they separated.

"I love you, too."


End file.
